Well Guarded
by MaryMMC
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase is a seventeen year old who has a bunch of boys being her protectors. They're all like brothers to her, and she loves them, but sometimes they may take their job a little too seriously? Especially when a new guy appears at Camp, and his destiny is to change things. The question that everyone wants answered is: Will he change things for good or for worse?


**Well Guarded**

**A/N: Hey! So, the reason we're all here is because I had this Idea and just needed to write it down!**

**So… this is AU, so a lot of things will be different, but I think at least some of you might like it!**

**Anyway, have fun reading!**

Chapter 1 – New Guy at Camp

It was a pretty ordinary day at Camp Half Blood before he arrived.

The Demeter kids were in the strawberry fields, making the fruit red and sweet; the Stolls were pulling pranks on the other cabins; both the Ares and the Apollo cabins were trying to kill each other again; some cabins were climbing the lava wall, some campers going to the infirmary after it; and some campers were sparing at the arena.

However, Annabeth Chase was at none of those places. She wasn't even on the pavilion, eating something to finally make her stomach shut up. No, she was at the Big House, talking to Chiron, her mentor and almost father.

Of course they were talking about it. Or rather, _him_. It was all everyone had been talking for the last seventeen years, and according to the prophecy, the day he would show up, was getting near. It could be any day. It could be in five days, or five minutes, they couldn't know.

But it was too big of a subject for them not to talk about. It was supposed to be a secret, so of course everyone at camp already knew.

But it didn't matter anymore. If he was who the prophecy said he was there was no way to hide it.

"You do know that someone will have to teach him how to do things right around here, and help him to get used to his new life" said Chiron to Annabeth. It wasn't even a question; he knew she would have thought of this before-hand. After all, she was a daughter of Athena, they were known for thinking of everything, especially plans.

Annabeth paced on the steps of the house while she thought.

"Yes. We need someone who knows this camp like the palm of his or her hand. We can't afford someone to get him lost in this camp. Someone who can follow rules and someone that can keep him under control if needed."

"Exactly. That's why I've figured that you would be perfect for the job"

Annabeth stopped suddenly and stared at Chiron. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to be that 'someone'. You're the most logical choice." He said, knowing that argument would end any of her own.

He watched as she frowned, recognizing he was right. "But…"

"Annabeth, do you have any problems with helping the boy?"

"Of course not! _I_ don't have a problem, but you know who will have."

"I'll talk to them"

Annabeth huffed. "If talking meant any progress with those boys, I would have been out of this situation long ago, Chiron. You know that."

"Still, I'll try. I need you to do this for me, Annabeth."

She sighed and started to massage her temples. She looked at him and nodded. He smiled and she shook her head, already regretting her decision.

"But you'll have to deal with them!"

He offered her his hand. "Deal"

She shook his hand. What she said had no meaning, however. She knew even though he was going to try, she was getting a lecture and a headache later.

He was about to thank her when a sudden noise startled them. It was loud, and it was near. Chiron's eyes went bigger, and when Annabeth turned around, she figured why. From the house, she could see a figure, probably dead, on the ground. A monster. A Minotaur, from what she could see.

Even closer, was another figure, only a human. It was a boy, probably Annabeth's age. He was stumbling in the direction of the house, and passed out at a short distance from them.

Annabeth's first instinct was to run for the boy. She heard Chiron start to protest, which was quite reasonable, considering the boy, was a total stranger, but the only feeling she was getting from him was that he needed help, and fast.

She bent down beside him and checked to see if he had a pulse. She felt her legs go numb as she didn't feel anything for a minute. But then, almost as to calm her down, she felt his pulse.

She saw people starting to crowd the place and saw Will Solace.

"Will! Over Here!" she called out to him. He turned his look from the beast on the ground to Annabeth and the boy she was near of.

He ran to her and waited for instructions.

"Go get a stretcher and get back here. We need to take him to the infirmary now!" Will simply nodded and ran off.

Chiron was trying to get the campers to go back to their activities. In the middle of the chaos, Annabeth waited, her fingers never leaving the boy's neck, as if she feared his pulse would stop if she did.

She stopped to look at his body, searching for other wounds. She was almost relieved when she saw a red spot on his stomach. Her heart started beating faster. If this boy was the one, and she let him die, she would never forgive herself.

She was about to call another camper, when she saw Will running towards her with the stretcher. When he was beside the boy he lowered the stretcher and helped Annabeth to put the guy on it. When he was steady enough, he pulled the stretcher back up and together, Will and Annabeth pushed him to the infirmary.

It must've taken five minutes to get there, but Annabeth was getting scared. She wasn't going to panic, of course, she needed to stay calm and help the guy, but if he didn't make it…

They entered the infirmary and ran for a bed. The place was oddly empty, probably because the campers were on the camp borders, watching the beast.

Only Will and Annabeth could help that guy now. Will started to search for something in some closets. He got closer with some towels, a needle that contained a pink liquid and some ambrosia.

He put the things on a table that was near the bed and turned to the guy.

"Hand me the scissors beside you." Will ordered, and Annabeth looked to her left to see them on top of the balcony. She took them and gave them to Will.

He started to cut the guy's shirt. That spot was getting bigger, Annabeth noticed.

Will finished cutting the shirt and threw it on a bin. He flinched a little when he saw the gash on the guy's stomach. He handed the towel to Annabeth.

"Put pressure in this cut." She did as she was told.

She watched Will put the needle in the guy's arm and put the liquid in him.

"What is that?"

"Don't ask."

After he put the needle down, he went to check the guy's pulse. Will sighed.

"His pulse is getting steady"

Annabeth let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank the Gods"

Will then took the towel from Annabeth's hands and gently removed it from the guy's stomach.

The bleeding has stopped, but there was still the gash.

Will quickly got the equipment necessary to do the stitches and started to work. He eyed Annabeth, who had been watching him. She looked tired, and without energy.

"Have you eaten, Annabeth?"

She looked up suddenly, apparently startle from being pulled away from her thoughts. "What? Oh, no, not really. But I'm fine, though."

Will wouldn't buy it. He was about to argue when she cut him off.

"You know they'll notice and be all over me, asking if I'm fine, or what happened, right?"

"You still have to eat"

She sat down at a chair near the bed and put her head on her hands. She sighed and stayed there for a moment.

"I don't even know why I told you that. You're one of them already" she said, looking up.

He smirked at her and pointed to the door with his head. "Then go eat something, if you want to get rid of me"

"If I go, I'll be free from you, but they'll ambush me anyway"

"So… what's your choice?"

She was about to answer when her stomach started to scream again. She was really hungry. She looked at him, who had a stern look on his face. "Just go, already, Annabeth"

She sighed and got up, then made her way to the pavilion.

When she got there, she remembered that lunch time was already over, but when she saw them sitting by the table, with a plate full of food, probably her favorites, she just smiled.

They were talking and laughing, and just being the morons she loved. When one of them saw her and grinned, she couldn't help but to smile back.

"Annabeth!" Leo screamed.

Then, all of the boys, them being: Leo, Travis, Connor, Jason, Frank, Nico and Malcolm, turned to look at her.

They all got up and some of them ran to her.

Travis was the first one to get to her, and he picked her up and spun her. He then picked her bridal style and took her to the table they were sitting.

He put her down and she was attacked by them. For a minute, she forgot all about the stress and hugged them back.

After she had hugged everyone, she sat down between Travis and Leo. Nico pushed the plate towards her. She smirked and started to eat.

Of course they would know she was hungry. After all, they all knew her since she was seven. Now, she was seventeen, which meant they pretty much had ten years of knowledge about her. They knew everything. Her wants, her needs, how she felt on different situations. Everything you could imagine, they knew. And it worked the same way for them. She knew these boys like she knew how to plan battle strategies. Meaning she pretty much knew all that there was to know.

"Where were you?" asked Connor.

"Yeah, we were worried when you didn't show up for lunch" said Travis.

"Oh, I was talking with Chiron"

"That we knew. Malcolm told us" said Leo.

"But it look you long enough to come" said Nico.

"When we heard that noise, Frank and I ran there, while the others stayed here, to wait for you, in case you came" said Jason.

"But we couldn't find you anywhere" said Frank.

"Oh, I went to the infirmary"

Why? Oh, why did she say that?

The minute the words came out of her mouth, Hades broke loose. They all started to ask her if she was hurt, if she needed to lie down or if she was feeling faint.

After she calmed them down, she started explaining.

"Oh, so you helped the guy to get to the infirmary?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, damn it, you scared us!"

"Sorry!"

They all smiled at her, and she knew she was forgiven.

Everything was fine again, only she needed to break the news to them. She knew it was for the best if they heard it from her first.

"Hum, there's something I need to tell you guys…"

They all turned to look at her. She took some deep breaths and started talking.

"This new guy… Well, Chiron and I were thinking of people that would take care of him…"

"Take care of him?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, like… making sure he turns out alright."

"Do you guys think…" said Jason.

"He's the one? We can't be sure yet, but we think so." She answered.

"And…" said Travis, urging her on to continue.

"And… We decided. Actually, Chiron decided, but I agreed, and…" She stopped, realizing she was rambling.

"It's me."

…

They were dead silent, which scared Annabeth.

The first one to talk was Nico. "What?"

"Chiron said it was the most logical answer"

"I don't care! You're not going to walk around camp with that boy! I don't care who he is! You're not doing it, and that's final"

Annabeth felt her cheeks going red. He was doing it again. Whenever a boy was involved, Nico always made sure Annabeth was far away.

"It's not really your decision!"

He glared at her. "Oh, really? Do I have to remind you what happened last time, Annabeth?"

She felt the pain in her chest again. Every time he invaded her thoughts without permission, this happened.

Annabeth looked away. Nico suddenly felt guilty, but what could he do? She was too damn stubborn to realize that he was doing it because he wanted her to be happy, and he wouldn't bear to see her with that face again.

She started walking away but he ran after her and held her arm. "Annabeth"

She turned to him, her eyes were moist, and Nico wanted to punch himself. Since what happened, his only task at life was to keep her happy. And to stop her from crying again, especially because of _him._

Nico pulled her close to him, and embraced her. He was not a hugger, you see. But he would do anything for her. So, every time he saw she needed it, he hugged her.

She hugged him back, her hands clutching his jacket, while her head rested on his shoulder.

He whispered an apologize and she just nodded and hugged him tighter.

Like his arms could protect her from everything that's evil and that could hurt her. After all, he had done that before. He did it everyday. He just couldn't help it, anymore. It became and habit, to protect her.

**A/N: Aww, I seriously love brother-like relationships! Don't worry, Percabeth fans, this is a Percabeth story, however, Annabeth will spent a lot of her time with the boys, but I assure you, no matter how mush tight they hug her, or whisper things on her ear, they're just best friends, basically brothers!**

**But I seriously love this over-protectiveness-brother-like-thing. It just warms my heart!**

**Please, tell me if you liked the story, and if you think I should continue it!**

**~Mary**


End file.
